


The Past Two Decades

by durinsreign



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwalin Is A Softie, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Late at Night, Love Confessions, M/M, Nori is soft, nwalin - Freeform, shoulder kisses, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durinsreign/pseuds/durinsreign
Summary: "You know, I've been thinking about something for the past two decades,"
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	The Past Two Decades

**Author's Note:**

> Just soft little shoulder kiss from a kissing prompt I had a while back.

_____________________________________

To say he was happy was an understatement. He and Nori might have gotten off on the wrong foot (and the wrong side of the law from one another), but in the end, their history only made them closer.

In bed, in the hours before sleep took them, Nori and Dwalin would swap their favorite stories or perspectives of an encounter. 

Dwalin's favorite had to have been their first. Half because they were both so much younger and fit back then. Nori's hair was the most red it had ever been, and it was beautiful. When he chased him through the markets and back streets, Dwalin wasn't sure if he was chasing Nori for the theft of a coin purse or his heart. 

Nori's favorite had been one where he led Dwalin in circles and then climbed somewhere high to watch him run. It was a later meeting, Dwalin's crest had shed away, but he noticed the guardsman got his scalp inked as soon as it was all gone for good. Watching Dwalin run in circles by himself had made Nori laugh so hard, he thought he would fall from his ledge right into his pursuer's arms. The mention of it to this day still made Dwalin blush in embarrassment, and Nori giggle.

Dwalin leaned against Nori, and Nori leaned against Dwalin; the smaller dwarf's temple resting comfortably against the other's shoulder. He didn't know it at first, why Nori slowly tilted his head toward him, but the soft feel of lips against his bare arm made Dwalin turn his head. 

He nosed into Nori's hair, taking a breath. "And what, might I ask, was that for?" 

"Just felt like it." Nori smiled, lips still pressed against Dwalin's skin. "You know, I've been thinking about something for the past two decades," 

"What's that?" Dwalin's eyes fluttered shut, and he inhaled the scent of Nori, something he'd become fond of over the years. 

"I think," he pulled away and paused long enough for Dwalin to open his eyes again.

"I love you."

_____________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated!


End file.
